


Hypo-Play

by ShoulderHolster



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, LiveJournal Prompt, M/M, Mild Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoulderHolster/pseuds/ShoulderHolster
Summary: Written for KirkMcCoy100 LJ community. Prompt: Hypospray





	Hypo-Play

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on the archive in 2010 under a different username. Info on my profile.

"What? No, Jim."

"Aww, come on, Bones you are always doing it to me."

"Yes, I am, for legitimate medical reasons. This is just you being a kinky bastard."

"Go on. Just this once. You can't tell me it doesn't turn you on." Jim moved closer, rubbing himself against the doctor's thigh.

Bones took a deep breath as Jim waved the hypospray in the air. His mouth began salivating at the pure wantonness of his captain.

"Do it, damn you, before I change my mind."

Jim depressed the hypo against the doctor's neck. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Asshole."

 


End file.
